A control circuit such as IC for controlling the drive of an ink jet head detects reception of a start bit command containing a command code value as a signal of starting data transfer. The control circuit detecting the reception of the start bit command operates according to a command corresponding to the command code value. In the control circuit of the related art, there is a problem that the command code value is fixed.